V
Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes * V''' is an interpretation of Vivaldi's Concerto for Violin in F Minor, Op. 8, No. 4, RV297, "Winter", I. Allegro non molto. * A shorter and slightly re-arranged version of V appears in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME as '''V ～for EXTREME～. * A longer and re-arranged version of V', titled '''V -conclusion-', can be found on dj TAKA's first album, milestone. This version has the traditional score originally written by Vivaldi. ** A short version of 'V -conclusion-' can be found in beatmania IIDX 16 EMPRESS, under the title '''V₂. * A downtempo version of V''' remixed by QUADRA, titled 'V -The point of your sight MIX-', can be found on the beatmania IIDX SUPER BEST BOX SET bonus disc. Trivia *'''V has appeared on nine beatmania IIDX CS versions (5th~10th, HAPPY SKY CS, and EMPRESS + PREMIUM BEST), including the USA version, since it debuted. This has caused quite a bit of frustration among the beatmania IIDX community in both the USA and Japan, and has sort of become an inside joke. While it was not revived for IIDX RED CS, it does makes an appearance in HAPPY SKY CS. *At the time of its release, V's Single ANOTHER chart had the most notes of any Single Play chart, at 1519 notes. This would not be topped until AA's Single ANOTHER chart in beatmania IIDX 11 IIDX RED, at 1834 notes. *Retroactively, V''' is the first beatmania IIDX song to have a Level 12 chart in Single Play mode. *'''V has the highest rated Battle HYPER chart (43) of all the songs new to pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. *In jubeat, V's EXTREME chart, at 1044 notes, has the second highest number of notes in an arcade jubeat chart, beaten by ドーパミン's EXTREME chart with 1077 notes. **Also with 896 notes, V's ADVANCED chart also has second highest number of notes for an ADVANCED chart, beaten by Confiserie's 919 notes. *V was added to REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper on July 16th, 2015, as part of the 10th Set (dj TAKA's SELECTION) of the BEMANI MUSIC FOCUS unlock system. It could be unlocked after unlocking GUILTY, ♥Love²シュガ→♥ and Lucy. **From September 17th, 2015 onwards, it can be purchased from the REFLEC Shop for 3800 and 1500 Refle for its BASIC/MEDIUM/HARD and SPECIAL charts, respectively. *With 1014 notes, V's SPECIAL chart currently holds the record for the second most number of objects in a REFLEC BEAT SPECIAL chart, behind V₂'s 1100 notes. **It's also currently tied with onslaught's HARD chart with the second most number of notes of any REFLEC BEAT chart. **It also has the highest number of notes out of all Level 11 charts. Music Comment Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts: *EASY chart: total notes: 136. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket V Jacket.png|V's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Party♪ Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:AC Songs Category:Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ Category:Takayuki Ishikawa Songs